Kid Flash/Main
Physical Appearance Wally West is a twenty year old cacausian young man with a tall, slim yet muscular build. He has lightly tanned skin with red freckles, he also has spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. His costume is a bright yellow on the majority of his torso arms and legs, otherwise it is red on his legs and gloves. On his chest he has the flash insignia which is a red lightning bolt in a white cirlce. After creating the Titans, his costume was updated and slightly changed, adding in shoulder pads and body protectors. His mask is connected to his suit, it reveals only his eyes and mouth, covering his ears with lightning bolt designed pads matching his red goggles, which protect his eyes and allow him to see light spectrums. Personality Wally West is a hyperactive class clown and joker, much like his uncle Barry. He is always quick to joke and comment lightly on any situation he may be in with his comrads. Wally is also extremely impacient impulsive, especially along with his mentor, to the point of jumping into situations before thinking. Wally was also girl-crazy, often making innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive woman in his vicinity, regardless of age. Despite his goofy nature, he is also a science whiz, he was able to correctly reinact the accident that gave both The Flash's their powers, although to a lesser degree then his uncle. His firm belief in science is so absolute that he rejects the possibility of magic, instead calling it merely "advanced science", understanding of science to control what he could not comprehend, and that to admit the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestiges of that control. Relationships Allies Barry Allen: Wally and Barry are family, through Barry's marriage to Wally's aunt Iris, making him Wally's uncle. According to Wally, he was a huge fan of the Flash and one day stumbled across the notebooks Barry kept of his attempts to duplicate the powers of the original Flash. Ignoring Barry's adamant refusal to take responsibility for a partner, Wally re-created Barry's experiment on his own with less successful and more destructive results. Barry felt guilty because Wally's injuries were due to his finding Barry's notebooks. When Wally slowly developed super-speed, Barry accepted him as an apprentice along the lines of Robin, Aqualad and Speedy. Wally's family relationship allowed for the two of them to interact in a more friendly and less formal manner than the other sidekicks and mentors. However, while Barry was more laid back and easy going, Wally would normally get impatient with his mentor on occasion.Their overall good relationship however, was the result of their entire family being close as a whole. In fact, their families were fully aware of their powers and dual identities, and they were good friends with the original Flash, Jay Garrick. Dick Grayson: Dick Grayson aka Nightwing is Wally's best friend. They have been best friends since Dick was Batman's early sidekick and the two shared their secret identities early on. Along with Aqualad, they were close enough to trust eachother on missions and even went as far as to create a Team, later known as the Teen Titans. Although with Dick's leave from Robin, Wally also left the mantle of Kid Flash to live a normal life. Dick was the only one who was able to convince him to return, just as Dick had as Nightwing. Wally then became equals with his best friend, both leading sections of the Teen Titans. Aqualad: Aqualad is one of Wally's close friends. They were introduced through mentors, along with Robin. They quickly related as sidekicks and soon began the Titans. He along with Robin, created the Teen Titans, currently Aqualad and Kid Flash act as co-superiors of the Titans second only to their leader and friend, Nightwing. Impulse: Wally does not seem to be very fond of Impulse, being a speedster with powers superior to Wally's it seems that he could be infact jealous. Wally was not quick to believe that Impulse was truthfully from the future or his cousin. Wally was also quick to assign him to Titans East when he was left with the Titans. Teen Titans: Other then Nightwing and Aqualad, Kid Flash maintains both a friendly and professional relationship with the rest of the Titans as an authority figure. He commonly jokes around and teases with newer members of Titans West but maintains his role as leader well.